1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the use of a computer for controlling the operation of a telephony system, such use is known in the art as computer telephony integration (CTI), and the systems employing such control are known as CTI systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As a general background, the reader will find examples of such CTI systems disclosed in the articles “Introduction to Computer Telephony Integration”, by A. Catchpole, G. Crook, and D. Chesterman, British Telecommunications Engineering, Vol. 14, July 1995; “Computer Telephony Integration—The Meridian Norstar”, by A. Catchpole, British Telecommunications Engineering, Vol. 14, Oct. 1995; “Computer Telephony Integration—The Meridian 1 PBX”, by P. Johnson, A. Catchpole, and L. Booton, British Telecommunications Engineering, Vol. 15, July 1996; “Callscape Computer Telephony Integration for the Small Business”, by G. Hillson, G. Hardcastle, and M. Allington, British Telecommunications Engineering, Vol. 15, January 1997, and “Call Centres—Doing Business by Telephone” by M. Bonner, British Telecommunications Engineering, Vol. 13, July 1994.